Justice League
by ijedi
Summary: Alex and Oliver are at a party when Dominators attack. The two fight Dominators. Kara saves them. Supergirl, Agent, Green Arrow, White Canary, Flash, and Black Lightning become a team.


Alex Danvers and Oliver Queen were sitting in a large club. While most people were dancing, Alex and Oliver were drinking some wine they just ordered. The two people were close friends.

"Nice victory over Merlyn," said Alex, recollecting Oliver's recent victory over Malcolm Merlyn.

"Thanks, but while I did manage to defeat Malcolm, you helped me save my best friend," said Oliver.

"Yeah, I remember. I pushed Tommy away from the falling building, and while I managed to escape, I got this scar," said Alex, pointing to her scar on her elbow.

"We both know that scars complement us when we are looking to find a date," said Oliver, with both of them laughing. "And congratulations on your own victory over Roulette, you managed to find evidence to put that woman in jail,"

"I had some help from Detective Sawyer," said Alex.

"The same Detective who you are attracted too," teased Oliver.

"Haha," said Alex, "We are just friends, well more like friends who occasionally have dates, very physical dates,"

Alex and Oliver both took their glasses of wine and drank. "That's a good day, I might find a date here," said Oliver, as Alex smirked.

"Normally, I would want to go on a date, but I have a meeting with Doctor Snow to exchange some notes on biochemistry," said Alex.

As they drank wine, they observed the people on the dance floor. Suddenly, they heard explosion, and a portion of the wall was destroyed, leaving a large hole in it. As the smoke and dust cleared, everyone saw a group of about ten large humanoid aliens enter the club, who began grabbing people. Some tried to run, but these aliens were fast, and they caught many people.

Alex and Oliver looked at one another, and nodded. They ran to the bathrooms, where they quickly changed into their respective outfits. Oliver put on his green leather costume with a hood and a mask that covered his eyes, while Alex put on her black leather costume, and a mask that covered her eyes. While Oliver grabbed his bow and arrows, Alex retrieved her sword and gun.

When Alex and Oliver returned to the dance floor, they saw chaos; many people were running away from the aliens, but most of them were either drank, tired from dancing, or wearing dance outfits that made it hard for people to run in, especially if those people wore high heels, so the aliens managed to easily capture the vast majority of the people at the club.

"Hey, over here," said Oliver, sending an arrow at one of the aliens. The green arrow penetrated the alien's skin, but it stopped upon impact, barely entering into the skin of the alien.

"These shits are tough. Let's see how you like my gun," said Alex, pointing her gun that her friend Winn has designed for her. Alex fired the gun at the alien. The bullet released a lot of orange energy that produced an orange net that captured the alien. Alex then changed the setting on her gun and pointed at another alien, releasing a red energy bullet that hit that alien, and upon impact threw the alien at the wall.

"Two down, eight to go," said Alex.

"More incoming," said Oliver, pointing his arrow at another alien. He fired another arrow, only this time the arrow hit the alien's joint and immobilized it.

"Alright, we found out that we can hurt them, but it we can only take them one by one," said Alex.

The aliens began flooding the club, grabbing more and more people. They quickly realized that only Alex and Oliver posed any threat to them, so a group of twenty surrounded the two heroes.

"Any ideas?" Alex asked, preparing to fire her gun at a few aliens.

"Time to run," said Oliver, as he grabbed Alex by her waist with his left arm, and shot an arrow at a ceiling's wooden frame. The arrow entered the wood, and Oliver quickly used a mechanism on the bow to get the two of them out of the main room of the club. As they rose in the air, Alex fired her gun at the attackers, sending a red energy bullet, which upon impact scattered the aliens away from Alex and Oliver.

Luckily, the window on the ceiling itself was open, so Alex and Oliver quickly escaped on the roof. But, as they stood up, looking around, they saw that many aliens began arriving on the roof, and now close to a hundred aliens surrounded them.

Suddenly, a wind travelled across the rooftop. When Alex and Oliver looked at the source of the wind, they saw Kara flying around them, hitting the aliens away from the rooftop.

"Get away from us, Dominator," said Kara, hitting many Dominators one by one. Kara then rose higher in the air, and flew like a projectile at one of the Dominators, and began flying in a circle with her right hand extended with a fist. This maneuver knocked down all the invading Dominators, while the Dominators who were still on the street began running away.

"That was easy," said Kara. Alex just shook her head.

"We had it covered," said Oliver.

"Oh yeah, right, from where I could see the two of you definitely had it covered," said Kara, smirking.

"Kara, I don't need super abilities to handle threats," said Oliver.

"You are an ungrateful frat boy," said Kara, "You should be glad that Alex is your friend,"

"Says an alien who never went to a party," said Oliver.

"Oh yeah? I went to parties, alright, I just don't like frat boys, since they remind me of Daxamites, like that Prince who constantly parties and objectified women," said Kara.

"For the record, while I do like sleeping with women, I don't objectify them," said Oliver.

"Guys, look," said Alex, not wanting to hear more disagreements between one of her closest friends and her sister.

Kara and Oliver turned around and saw that the Dominators began to teleport away, while grabbing hostages in the process. "Great, now we need to rescue them while having you two bicker," said Alex.

"We need to regroup," said Oliver.

"Agreed," said Alex.

"National City is far away," said Kara.

"We can use my base," suggested Oliver.

"No, I don't want to see the base where you and Felicity often do unspeakable things," said Kara. "Rao, I once flew to talk to you about a case I was on, and I saw you and Felicity doing such things, such terrible things," said Kara.

"Kara, they are adults, they are allowed to sleep together. And using ropes and handcuffs is not terrible, in fact, those things can be pleasurable," said Alex.

"No, nah uh, I am not listening, nope," said Kara. Alex shook her head.

"Alright, let's get to the Arrow Base. Felicity can help us," said Oliver.

"But, but," said Kara as both Alex and Oliver glared at her. "Okay, but it does not make us friends."

A few minutes later they were standing at the foundry, where Felicity was monitoring the computers. "Oliver, oh hey Alex, Kara," said Felicity.

"We fought a number of aliens called Dominators, but they appeared to teleport to their ship with hostages. I want you to find out their location, so that we can stop these Dominators and rescue all those people," said Oliver.

"Got it, oh and Oliver? Sara is here," said Felicity as she began searching for the Dominators ship.

"Thanks Felicity," said Oliver as he walked to the salmon ladder, a place where Sara liked to work out. Oliver was proven right when he found his former girlfriend practicing on the salmon ladder.

"Oh, hi Oliver. I wanted to check up on you, since I just returned from fighting some dude Damian Darhk. He was good, I give him that, but me, the White Canary, is the better fighter. Can you believe that guy? He wanted to stab Laurel, my sweet, older sister Laurel with an arrow in her stomach? Obviously he failed, and I managed to capture him, while saving my dad and Laurel, but that experience left me angry," said Sara.

"I've heard of Damian. He split from the main League and tries to conquer the world, but he is not a large threat, since while a good fighter and having many soldiers at his disposal, he is way too ambitious for the threat he actually poses," said Oliver. He chuckles, since he too met Damian, and while dangerous, the man wasn't that dangerous, not even like Malcolm dangerous.

"Guys, sorry to interrupt but we have a problem," said Felicity. Oliver and Sara approached Felicity and looked at the screen.

"We found the ship where the Dominators took all those people, but look at this," said Alex, pointing her finger at multiple other ships that were hovering around the whole planet.

"I doubt I can take all of them, and it's hard to fly in the outer space or even upper atmosphere," said Kara.

"I can see that. Felicity, try to find a way to stop them. We will just find one of their smaller ships and try to get into one of their larger ones," said Oliver.

"Negative, let us consult with others who could provide insight as to how we can defeat them. Felicity, contact Cisco, Caitlin, Stein, Wells, Lily, Gambi, Lena, and Winn, and tell them that you will all meet at Star Labs, while Kara, Oliver, and I will fight the Dominators," said Alex.

"Hey, I am coming too," said Sara.

"Ok, sorry Miss Lance," said Alex.

"For you baby, I can be Sara, or a Screaming Canary," teased Sara.

"Eww! I hate Siobhan, and you just reminded me of her with your "screaming," and I am not even talking how gross is it for me to hear someone hitting on my sister," said Kara.

"Aww, grow up Supergirl," said Sara. Kara pouted.

Oliver looked at his friends, well Alex and Sara were his friends, not really Kara. "Let's go," said Oliver.

"I found a large base to the north of Star City. You will find many Dominators there. Good luck," said Felicity as Kara flew to her home and returned three minutes later, carrying her pod that she arrived on Earth.

"No, absolutely not," said Oliver as Kara laughed. Alex and Sara chuckled. Oliver, Alex, and Sara sat in the pod; there was barely enough space for them to be there.

Kara grabbed the pod and flew quickly back to the National City. Since her allies were in the pod, Kara didn't need to be extra careful while carrying people at high speeds. Still, she needed to speak to her best friend so that they could get a proper aircraft.

Kara landed the pod on the rooftop of the L Corp building, and then carried the three humans to the balcony located in the executive office. As the four heroes stood on the balcony, Kara waived.

"Supergirl," said Lena, opening the balcony door.

"Lena, we need a small, fast, and maneuverable plane," said Kara.

"You need help against those Dominators? They managed to kidnap so many people in the National City, but luckily, even they couldn't get past L Corp security," said Lena.

"Yeah, we found a base, but I thought that if we need to travel, we could use something larger than the pod I arrived to Earth," said Kara.

"I can certainly help you, Supergirl," said Lena, approaching the heroes, and giving them the keys to one of her private jets.

"Hi, my name is Lena," said Lena, extending her hand.

"Sara Lance," said Sara.

"Hey, back off Lena, Sara is with me," said Alex.

"My, my, I would've thought that Green Arrow is the one who is wearing green, not you, Agent. Relax, I am just teasing, I only like one woman, a cute reporter," said Lena, looking at Kara, who blushed.

"I didn't need to know that," said Alex. Lena gave the key to one of her private jets, and then Kara flew the three humans to that jet, leaving Lena standing alone in the office.

As the jet flew away from the L Corp building, Lena noticed a text message on her phone. "Lena, its Felicity, meet me and others at Star Labs," read the text.

Lena grabbed another key, from another jet she owned, and called her assistant. "Hey Jess, cancel all my meetings for today," said Lena as she then used her private elevator to get into the hangar before climbing into the plane and flying away.

Meanwhile, the group of four heroes arrived at the base, where they saw numerous Dominators. "Is that their secret base?" Kara asked.

"I doubt it, it's more like one of their bases, where they examine and observe out planet. Quick, we can find more information about them from there," said Alex, as she piloted the ship straight at the Dominators base.

Kara quickly opened the jet's door and flew outside, before closing the door. Once in the air, she used her heat vision to disable all the defenses the Dominators had on their base.

Alex piloted the plane and began firing all the guns that the plane had at the Dominators, while at the same time descending in altitude. Once the plane was close to the ground, Alex pressed a button and let Oliver and Sara jump out. The pair began fighting with the Dominators on the ground, while Alex kept piloting the plane, providing air support.

Soon, the base was clear, and most Dominators lay on the ground. Kara landed on the ground, while Alex piloted the plane and parked it, exiting it.

"Good job everyone," said Kara as one Dominator stood up and lifted a large gun, pointing it at Kara.

"Kryptonian," said the Dominator, only Kara understanding its speech. The Dominator activated the gun, releasing electric charge that hit Kara, creating an electric net. While Kara lay on the ground, the Dominator fired the gun at the other three people, capturing them.

Kara destroyed the electric net and freed her friends, but was then hit in the face with a powerful fist. Kara landed on the ground, but before she stood up, the monster threw his leg on Kara's back, sending Kara back on the ground.

"I am Draaga, and you are a weakling," said Draaga, another alien, not a Dominator; Draaga was much stronger than an average Dominator, but moved slower. Still, he had enough strength and speed to keep Kara from standing up.

The Dominator holding the electric gun saw that Supergirl was currently preoccupied and pointed his gun at Alex, Oliver, and Sara, ready to capture them.

As he fired, the energy flew at the three super heroes but didn't manage to hit them. Instead, a man landed on the ground and stood between the electric gun and them. The electric charge hit him but did nothing to the newly arrived superhero.

"Is that all you got? Listen, we can take this easy, or we can do it the hard way, and I would rather have you surrender than have us engage in unnecessary violence," said Jefferson, trying to have the Dominator to surrender.

The Dominator fired his gun at Jefferson a few times, but was unable to achieve any result. It threw the gun, and ran at Jefferson with its fists. "You want to do it the hard way," said Jefferson as he shot lightning at the Dominator, who promptly fell on the ground.

"Who are you exactly?" Sara asked.

"My name is Black Lightning," said Jefferson, and helped the three heroes to stand up, while Draaga was still fighting Supergirl.

"We need a way to fight this monster," said Alex.

Jefferson looked at Draaga and shot lightning at him, but the energy attack had barely any effect on the strong alien, who then looked at the group and roared.

Suddenly, a yellow lightning arrived on the scene. When the group looked closer, they saw a man dressed in a red leather costume.

"Sorry, I am late, I was spending time with my girlfriend, oh, what is this thing?" Barry asked.

"It calls itself Draaga," said Sara.

"Large creepy monster, got it," said Barry, as he ran towards Draaga and hit the monster many times. While the attacks were not very effective, they did manage to slow down Draaga, who stopped hitting Supergirl, and now looked at the Flash.

Barry hit Draaga a few more times, sending him to the ground. Draaga stood up and managed to grab Barry by the collar of his costume.

"Hey, remember me?" Kara stood up and taunted Draaga. Draaga threw Flash away and jumped at Kara, only this time Kara was ready.

Kara flew at Draaga and punched him multiple times. With her fifth punch Draaga fell on the ground and stopped moving.

"What did I miss?" Barry asked the five other heroes.

"The Dominators, they are attacking the world, and Felicity called me, asking whether I could help," said Barry.

"I was in the area. Gambi called, telling me that some superheroes needed my help," said Jefferson.

"Nice to meet you all. You must be Black Lightning, the Flash. Hi, my name is Supergirl," said Kara, "This moody man in a green hoodie is Green Arrow,"

"White Canary," said Sara, "And the Agent hot badass over there is the Agent,"

"Guys, we have a problem," said Alex. Thanks to Kara, Alex knew several alien languages, and while she had trouble speaking them, she could read simple instructions and words on computers and monitors.

"What is it Agent?" Kara asked her sister.

"Take a look, Supergirl," said Alex. Everyone looked on the screen.

"Oh my Rao," said Kara.

"Let's hope that Team Tech would find a way to stop the Dominators, while we would need to stop that thing from eradicating all meta humans from Earth," said Alex.

The six superheroes looked at the screen and saw plans for a large metal sphere, which was still located in the largest Dominator's ship.

A/N: I wanted to do a proper crossover, not like an annual thing where the four teams team up. I also based this on the Justice League cartoon, and thought that Dominators could work as a starter villain. I plan to have only six characters be members of Justice League at first, not counting all the tech and civilian allies like Lena Luthor. Later, I plan to have other super heroes join, but now only Kara, Alex, Oliver, Sara, Jefferson, and Barry be the six members of the Justice League.

I thought it would be funny to have Alex and Oliver be friends, while trying to set up the other one on dates with women. Kara and Oliver not liking one another is also funny.


End file.
